


Godly

by Minnie_marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Female reader insert, Reader Insert, Rescue, Tenderness, domestic abuse, reader with powers, soft fluff, thor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_marvel/pseuds/Minnie_marvel
Summary: Your ability to heal rapidly makes the bruises and scars that your abusive boyfriend leaves you non-existent. When you bump into a mysterious stranger who walks unafraid of thunder and rain, you can’t help but call out for help.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Godly

**Author's Note:**

> So, this actually was at first a one-shot that I wrote on tumblr ages ago but I adored the plot and story that I thought it would be nice to revisit it! It's very similar to the post on tumblr save for mature content for an adult audience and some minor changes (names certain scenes etc.) . I will not be posting this updated version to tumblr because I'd rather keep anything steamy/mature on Ao3 where many people already know what they're getting into when they come to the site. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! comments are well appreciated <3 also if you have the desire maybe send a request! :) toodaloo~!

When you met Thor for the first time, you had no clue who he was, but there was no denying that there was something strikingly different about him. Even after you two had met and left each other his image still left a lingering impression on you. When thunder roared, it reminded of you when you had first met, when he saved your life.

Fighting with Jay always ended up this way. Sometimes, it wasn’t even fighting at all, it could have been a simple disagreement as ‘huh really? I don’t think that’s right,’ or a lack of action like ‘sorry I forgot to cook tonight, work was rough’. It didn’t matter how it started but it all ended up the same exact way, and the night that you met Thor was no exception.

“I just don’t understand!!! So you’re telling me that you went to the store for two fucking hours?!” he shouted. You pulled a hand through your tangled hair as you stared at the floor your back turned to him as your heart started to leap over hurdles.

“I just wanted to pick up some things for myself,” You said partly under your breath. Of course, it wasn’t soft enough for him not to hear.

“So you’re wasting our money now too??” He growled in anger. You heard a grunt in frustration and a sudden slam causing your body to jolt. “What the FUCK babe?!” Your lips sealed themselves tightly together for a moment but not before you let out a whisper.

“It can’t be our money if you haven’t made any of it Jay.” 

Thinking back on it, you didn’t know why you had said it. You had held yourself back from actively trying to make him angry ever since the first time he laid his hands on you in sheer hatred. From then on, you had learned that it was better to keep your words to yourself in order to keep yourself safe. But now, the chains on the gate were broken with a simple sentence, and soon a beast was unleashed in your home. You didn’t have time to react before you felt his hand snatch at the back of your neck.

You screeched in anguish as you felt his fingers dig into your skin reaching helplessly for his arms that were nearly strangling you. He screamed back at you in retaliation with a loud “SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Your body quivered as he held you there in the middle of your bedroom. He broke the surface of your skin with his grip as it tightened. You felt your blood starting to flow out slowly trickling down the nape of your neck like molasses. You almost clamped your lips together again in submission, but to your surprise your body finally decided to fight instead of succumbing to his anger. 

You slammed your elbow into the square of his chest as hard as you could and took your hands grabbing at his arms furiously your nails sinking into the surface of his body as if they were knives forcing him to snatch his arm back. You scrambled to the other side of the room your body now flailing at the doorway as you looked back at him, an unwavering fire burning in his eyes. Your breath staggered but you sped out of your bedroom again throwing anything and everything that was in your way behind you to block him off. 

“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!” You ignored him, if you didn’t you might not have been breathing now. Swinging the door open, you barreled down the flight of stairs frantic. You felt your foot catch on one of the last steps and skidded to the floor only to have you stand up again not even bothering to brush off the dirt from the nasty floor of your apartment building.

When you ran out the door, you were surprised to see that it was raining. Water came down from the heavens drenching your hair and clothes. You took in a deep breath, you could already feel freedom expanding within your lungs with every inhalation. You wished you could have continued to stay there for hours just breathing the clean air but Jay's loud steps were booming after you. 

There was no time to waste, you started running and you didn't look back. 

You were able to fit through the crowds of people easily. You weaved through the occasional pair that would walk on the sidewalk of your block slipping through bodies like an agile cat. You splashed and pushed and huffed until your entire body came to a halt after slamming into what seemed like a rock. You dropped to the floor again and looked up to see a hooded man with golden hair staring down at you strangely. 

For a moment, he looked like an angel.

“Please, you have to help me!” You cried without hesitation scrambling up to your feet with his help. With this human roadblock in the way Jay had undoubtedly gained a few steps in by now and was surely closing in on you. This man was a stranger, yes but anyone, _anyone_ , would be better than Jay.

“My boyfriend- he’s…he’s…” You looked behind yourself feeling your body shiver and quake in the rain. You didn’t know what else to do and prayed that your curse hadn’t already taken effect to your body. You pulled your hair to the side of your head to reveal the five small gashes in the side of your neck that Jay had created. As quickly as you pulled the hair to the side your body began to work itself, closing the small but undoubtedly violent puncture wounds quickly as if they never existed in the first place. You were healed and seemingly completely healthy, but the stranger had seen the truth.

He said nothing for a moment, only staring at your neck eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Finally, his eyes made their way to you, and he spoke.

“Stand beside me,” His voice was low and rumbled like the thunder that echoed through the skies. You followed his orders immediately taking a step behind him and took the back of his shirt between your fingers clinging to him as you shivered while he stood in place like a shield to protect you.

You heard Jay run and shove past through civilians before he came face to face with you and what seemed to be your guardian angel. 

“Oh, so what?!” He shouted his voice mixed with anger and a bit of maniacal laughter so that the world to hear. He wanted to shame you into submission. “So now you’re slutting around with any man you see on the street is that it?!” He took a stupid step forward and thunder suddenly clapped causing him to jolt in place as the stranger stared down at him with eyes blue and dark like a brewing storm.

“Step aside and leave this woman alone.” His voice had an authority that you didn’t think one man could hold within himself. Jay had to have been taken aback by his demand because for the first time in your relationship, you had heard him stammer helplessly and fearfully just as much as you had for the year that you had lived with him.

“This...this isn’t any of your business, man!!!” He stuttered looking behind his towering body. "This is...this is between me and her got it? There's no need to involve yourself in someone else's business!" He locked his eyes with yours. You could still feel the heat of his gaze burning into your chest despite cowering behind the behemoth of a man in front of you. 

“Y/N, let’s go.” It wasn't a suggestion, it was a threat.

“Leave her be, or I will make you,” The man swore his stance straightening as he rolled his shoulders back preparing himself for an easy fight. You could feel the muscles in his back begin to tense and flex, tightening within his wet sweatshirt that you were grasping onto for dear life.

“Doesn’t she have a say in this huh?!” Jay still looked at you and you felt your stomach knot itself into an aching bundle. “Come on babe, I won’t say it again. Let’s go.” 

Your voice seemed to be caught in your throat, and you couldn’t find the heart to say anything. Your savior turned his neck slowly and slightly, just enough so that his eyes were on your fearful figure while still watching Jay with his periperal vision. "Well?" he questioned standing completely still.

“Shall you go with him?”

It was as if he had thrown a match onto a huge pile of tinder soaked in gasoline. You felt your fingers clench slightly into his back. “No.” you whispered.

“What?” Isaiah bellowed. He looked like he shit himself at the sound of your reaction. 

“I don’t want to go with you…if I do… I-I’ll…” your voice shook as you spoke.

“Babe...” He muttered low and hateful. His breath became loud like he was readying himself to breathe fire.

“If I do you’ll kill me!!” 

Jay laughed incredulously pulling a hand through his hair in disbelief "Baby!!! don’t make a scene like this... are you even listening to yourself??” Isaiah screamed his arms being thrown into the air for emphasis. 

"You think I'd kill you?? You're being ridiculous!!!" He clenched his teeth as he muttered out a forced “I love you Y/N, you make me a better person,”

You shook your head profusely at his words trying not to let him coax you into staying with him in torture and solitude for another day or month or another year. 

“You’re right… you won’t kill me…” You said through staggered breaths. “But you’ll make me wish I was dead…” You finished before breaking out in a loud sob. You were hysterical now burying your crying face into the man’s sweatshirt trying to hope and pray that you wouldn’t have to go back with him.

The stranger stuck an arm out behind him as Isaiah took a bold step forward cutting him off. “It seems her decision is clear then. Step aside.” He ordered again.

Jay's malicious gaze only seemed to burst into absolute hatred as he bared his teeth. He glanced around himself wildly like an animal witnessing the crowd that had formed around him. There were phones everywhere, recording snapping pictures ending any chance for redemption and a life after this.

“You BITCH!!” He shouted as he lunged for your body. You slammed your eyes shut waiting to feel his hands strangle you again but to your surprise, you didn’t feel him grab into your body like he had hundreds of times before. Instead, when you peaked over the stranger’s shoulder you saw that he calmly had one hand clamped around Jay's wrist.

“You dare to lay a hand on the woman you claim to love!?” Thunder clapped again throughout the raining streets of New York and you saw a flash of lightning streak across the sky as he spoke. It was as if the force of nature beckoned to his call. 

“You sicken me.” With a simple motion, he bent the hand that he hand in his grasp all the way back so that the back of his hand was touching his wrist in a gruesome unnatural way. Jay screamed in pain cursing and throwing every slur in the book at you and your hero but the man seemed not to pay any mind to him. He threw his entire body with a swift toss of his hand and Isaiah barreled into a pile of trash that laid in front of another apartment building, right where he belonged.

“Are you alright?” Your savior turned his entire body to you now putting a strong hand on your shoulder. 

You couldn’t determine which drops of water on your face were drops of rain and which were tears but you muffled out a pathetic. “Yes.”

“I would be happy to escort you home if need be,” he offered his arm to you and you found yourself linking your arm through his keeping close to his body as you walked past your unconscious ex-boyfriend.

“Would you please…? I just want to get my old things and then I’ll find somewhere else to go,” You whispered your eyes glued to the ground as you lead him away from the scene where the fight had just taken place through the applauding crowd and then into the doorway of your apartment.

It was a mess, broken plates shattered across the floor, and old beer bottles lined on the table. It smelled disgusting, a gruesome mix of cigarette butts and mold. You didn’t even realize how revolting your living space had been until you were able to breathe in fresh air, even if it were only for a moment.

Before you knew it, you had gathered a large black plastic bag full of the belongings that meant the most to you. Your clothes, devices, photos and really anything that you couldn’t bear to have Jay have access to. You stood before the guardian angel with the bag hunched over your shoulder. You thought you looked like a robber or maybe Santa Clause.

“I..uh… I never got your name,” You said to him your hands clenched around the end of your bag. He took it out of your grasp hauling it over his own shoulder getting the sense that you wouldn’t be able to carry it on your own for much longer before you would be weak.

"I don't believe I caught yours either miss." You gave a tired laugh but told him your name regardless. When he repeated it back thoughtfully, you felt your heart skip a beat.

“Thor,” he said finally gracing you with a small smile. Why did that name sound so familiar? And why did it seem to send a shock throughout your entire body the way that it did?

“Thank you…Thor,” his name rolled off your lips as if it were a quick prayer. 

“Really, without you, I don’t know If I’d even be alive right now I-” He put another hand on your shoulder and you felt like he understood everything.

“Where shall we go?” he asked peeking out the window, the rain still pouring down. 

“I…uh, I don’t actually know,” you were at a loss for words. “My family… they haven’t wanted me since they found out I could….do the things that I do.” You muttered referring to the healing. Thor nodded softly but continued to look off in thought. 

“Hm, I think I might be able to get you somewhere warm for the night…might I see your phone?” he asked opening his hand. You gave it to him quickly without a second thought. After what he had done for you, you would have given him anything he wanted. 

He punched the number slowly in your phone as if he didn’t even know how to use it in the first place and waited for it to ring before bringing it to his ear.

“It is I, Thor.” He spoke in a low gruff as you heard a muffled hello from the other side. “Yes, I’ll need your assistance for the night, I’ve rescued a young lady from a violent situation and she has nowhere to go for the evening. Its raining and I know you practically have houses everywhere in this city.”

You looked down at your feet as you shuffled around awkwardly listening to his conversation. Just who had you bumped into anyway? You heard a couple of hums as responses before he hung up and gave the phone back to you. “Come, there’s a place for you in the city,” He said offering a hand to you. You placed your hand in his and felt your hair stand on end as he led you out of your apartment of horrors for good.

You didn’t know anything about Thor, but from what he had done for you, you could figure that he had friends in very high places. The apartment building he had brought you to was bright and beautiful. It was as if you were being taken to the plaza or something. When you asked Thor how he was even able to get you here he said that his friend apparently owned the building and offered you one of the rooms inside. When he walked past people seemed to fawn over him and offered him anything and everything he might need for his stay. Thor denied them although; his primary purpose was to get you into the room warm and safe.

You walked into the new room your hair dripping onto the marble floors and looked around your surroundings silently as Thor gently placed your bag on the floor. You felt your feet carry yourself to the large glass panel window staring as the rain dripped and trickled down onto the glass.

“I can’t believe that it’s over…” Your voice echoed throughout the empty room. You heard Thor step beside you and place a hand on your shoulder. 

“I’m glad that it is,” He watched the rain with you and suddenly everything felt closer. Your gaze shifted to him and you nodded silently biting your lip so that you could keep yourself from crying.

“Thank you Thor, so much…” You finally found the words to say to him your heart finally coming to a halt. You finally felt safe. You knew you might have been too forward by embracing him but you didn’t care. You wrapped your arms around his strong figure and buried your face in his chest. You felt his arms slowly wrap around you and for a minute your felt electricity course through your veins only making you pull closer to him. You felt the hair on your head suddenly lift up into air clinging to his body like static electricity.

You looked up at him again his eyes seemed to shift in color from a brewing storm to a gentle rain that seemed to mirror the water that came down on the windows. You blinked and felt your breath get caught in your throat as you stared at him in his beauty. He really did look godly, didn’t he?

“You should clean yourself up, staying in those wet clothes might make you sick,” He said pulling a hair that stuck to tour face over behind your ear. You felt your face heat up as you suddenly realized your closeness to him and the intimacy that the silent room brought to you both.

You slowly slipped out of his grasp and nodded. “R-right.,” you said quickly running off to fish through your bag finding some old pajamas. You walked into the bathroom and felt your jaw drop at how huge it was. Everything was pure white and oh so lavish, you could probably have three people shower at once in the stall if you wanted to. You felt so small in the bathroom; as much as you wanted to clean yourself up, you couldn’t wait until you were out and able to be around someone who wasn’t bent on making your life a living hell. 

You showered quickly washing your hair and your body with what was already provided in the bathroom. You felt as if you were rinsing off the terror that had kept you in your old apartment for so long. It felt incredible.

When you dried yourself and put on your pajamas you crept out of the door to see Thor sitting at the edge of the bed, his large hand resting over his beard and mouth. He stared intently outside as thunder cracked and lightning struck across the sky again. You jumped slightly at the sudden sight and saw Thor’s eyes dart to you in response. 

“Sorry,” he muttered out quickly before straightening his posture. You didn’t know why he even apologized but you squeaked a quick ‘it’s okay’ before sitting beside him quietly bringing your fingers through your wet hair. You breathed quietly before opening your mouth to explain.

“I can’t get hurt.” You confessed. “Not for long that is. My body… it just heals itself on its own ever since I was a kid. I never told Jay that I could, but I guess he sort of caught on once he started hurting me…” You felt your eyes start to sting and your lip quivered.

“I guess I was sort of the perfect victim huh? I can’t bruise; I don’t have scabs or scars… even if I told anyone they’d probably think I was just making everything up…” The tears were falling now hot and fresh on your cheeks. You turned your face to him, both of you staring into one another as you bared your soul to him.

“That man was a demon,” Thor said letting a hand touch your cheek before it fell flat on his lap again. “You didn’t deserve anything that he did to you. He’s a monster and deserved all that I dealt to him and more.” He stared off at the window again as he took a deep breath Thunder clapping close by.

“You saw past him…you saved me,” You whispered not letting your eyes off him. “I-If there’s anything I can do for you… I’ll close my bank account and start a new only for me. I-I have a job I’ll be able to do something for you I promise-”

He cut you off after he placed a hand on your leg standing up. “Why don’t you rest for now and I’ll think of something in the morning,” he said walking over to pull a chair over by the large windows that overlooked the raining city. 

You whispered out a quick. “Okay,” before you crawled into the large bed staring at him silently as the rain pattered on the windows. You saw Thor make his way to the door and panic set in your chest forcing you to shriek out a quick, "Wait!"

Thor turned to you but said nothing his hand still hovering over the door.

"I know its a selfish request..." you began. "But please... I don't want to be alone tonight. Not after everything that's happened. Please...stay with me?"

His smile was soft and understanding and soon Thor was pulling a chair up to the bed sitting in it comfortably. "Of course," he promised gently.

You smiled and turned your body to face him as you laid in bed. It was funny, the thunder that seemed to shock and scare you so much since you began to hear it this afternoon was now soothing, almost as if it were a lullaby.

Soon enough though, you found your vision blurring and your mind going adrift before you fell asleep completely ann while trying to keep your stare on the golden-haired man.

The morning after Thor walked over to your sleeping figure. Your hair was a mess from tossing and turning, but your face looked fresh and your expression was peaceful. He smiled softly as he neatened the stray hairs in your face his eyes lingering on you for a moment more. For a moment he thought that you looked like an angel.

Sighing, he pulled a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that had led to him staying here in tony's hotel far away from his teammates. Of course, they understood what had happened but he had to return to them, not only because it was his duty but because he had given himself a new task, figuring out how to help you.

You weren't normal, that much was evident. People didn't heal the way that you did and now that you were out of your abuser's clutches he was sure that your ex would find a way to continue to make your life a living hell.

Thor refused to let that happen. He was already contacting Tony and Steve via telephone calls and emails. He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could but after an hour it was evident that not even a thunderclap could wake you from your sleep. He shook his head in disbelief after confirming a meeting with the two other avengers and looked over your sleeping figure again.

How long had it been since you were able to sleep without fear?

As much as he wanted to keep his promise to stay with you he had to meet Tony and Steve to discuss your abilities. He walked over to the nightstand quickly scribbling a quick note before laying it on top of the pillow next to you. He stretched his hand out to fix your hair again but resisted. You needed to rest. Soon enough, he slipped out of the room leaving only the sun to greet you good morning.

When you woke up the sun was shining brilliantly right into your eyes. You let out a gentle yawn before stretching in the foreign bed sitting up and finding the seat that Thor was in before empty. He was gone, leaving an email address as your only form of contact with him. You felt your jaw drop as you read over his signature at least a thousand times.

_‘You will always deserve better. If you need help, my email is thundergod227@smail.com, signed Thor son of Odin, the god of thunder’_


End file.
